everwingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tips
Beginners' Tips mostly courtesy of bliznitch from reddit This will contain some tips for beginners in playing Everwing. These are just tips and are not necessary directions. Please note that these are not necessarily advantageous to everyone since each player has their own preferences. If you have any additional insights, feel free to suggest. # Join Group Raid Rooms - In the beginning, this will be your bread and butter. There are constant rooms being created and posted in EverWing Facebook page and Reddit page. In the beginning, you won't be able to do the minimum 10% required on most of the boss raids, that is OK. Join as many rooms as possible, tag the boss raids (do a little damage, then die), and collect rewards later. You'll only get a fraction of the awards, but in the beginning that will be a lot of gold. Know that all of the raids reset weekly. When that happens, make sure to at least inflict the 10% required damage. Tag and collect to amass a fortune in gold. # Aim for Lily - She costs 30000 gold, and you get her at level 6. Until you get Lily, grind it out. Unlock fairies, level them up a little bit (lv. 5 is good enough for most quests), buy a couple of bronze or copper dragons if you have the extra coins and don't have any dragons to level up, and level them up. Once you get Lily, she will be your main grinding fairy with her 2x rewards. Passively collect gold by unlocking the other fairies, and actively collect gold by doing runs with Lily and collect as much gold as you can until she reaches lv. 50. Then do the same with the other fairies, starting with Lenore and working your way down the list. Once you've unlocked all of the fairies only spend gold on Golden Eggs. Don't waste your time with cheaper eggs. # Do Raids with Lenore - Once you've gotten Lenore to lv. 50, she will be your main go-to fairy for Raids. You'll probably want to use her for getting your 10% on raid bosses and send Lily to quest and bring you 2x passive income. Most of your time now will be grinding against raid bosses to do 10% damage. # Get High Scores with Aurora - Her passive magnet isn't as strong as a magnet power-up, but it makes a big difference. You'll want to collect every coin and gem you can possibly collect. In the beginning, you might be able to get higher sores with Lenore b/c she has 2 lives, but eventually Aurora will outscore Lenore, especially when you equip her with appropriate dragons. # Use Quests to Level Up Dragons - Always level up dragons. Always. You'll want to prioritize dragons that you can use in optimal dragon combinations, but eventually you'll want to just level up your best trash dragons (dragons that can't be zodiac-evolved) up to lv. 29 and sell them at lv. 29 to buy more golden eggs. Some players prefer to sell only lv. 30 dragons and buy legendary eggs, but overall, you'll get more legendary eggs by buying lots of golden eggs when you sell lv. 29 dragons. # Zodiac-evolve with Only 3 Matching Dragons - You don't need 4 dragons. This diagram shows you how that works pretty well. Always select the stronger zodiac dragon, and the dragon with the appropriate zodiac sign first!!! The first dragon will dictate both the zodiac sign, and the strength of the evolved dragon. # Aim for Optimal Dragon Combinations - Zodiac-evolved forms are always preferred, but some prefer just to have lv. 30 dragons of any sort before aiming for zodiac-evolved versions. Here are the dragon combos that have worked particularly well. Frequently Asked Questions mostly courtesy of Soothing_Rain from reddit This will contain a list of questions and answers on those questions about Everwing. This will also be a gathering of all informative posts that have been made in the past few months. If you have any questions about the game, read this FAQ before posting. General General information about EverWing overall can be found here. Q: What is the optimal way to unlock dragons and fairies? A: There is no absolute optimal way to play the game. There are a few guidelines and general tips that the community has agreed on are optimal. Refer to the beginners' tips. Q: What do the items do? A: For a full list of all the items that can drop from monsters, and what they do, please look here. Q: How is player/account experience calculated? A: For every monster killed (by all sources, so also by killing them through bomb-bats, rush flowers, etc.) the dragons will get 1 experience, for a boss kill they will get 50 experience. This makes the formula look like this: player exp = monsters killed + (bosses killed * 50) *Do note that the armored goblins are considered regular monsters, and will give only 1 experience. Guardians General information about fairies can be found here. Q: Which fairy should I buy? A: For farming coins: Lily. For setting a new high-score: Aurora (in very specific situations, Lenore could also be good). For bosses: Lenore. Q: Does fairy level have influence on quest reward? A: Yes, and fairies have way more influence than dragons have. On average, a level 50 fairy will reap double quest rewards than a level 1 fairy. This is why it is very beneficial to upgrade fairies, even if it is only for sending them on quests. It is worth the investment. Q: Do fairy effects work on quests? A: Some effects work (Sophia, Fiona and Lily), but some others don't (Aurora and Lenore). Q: I just bought Aurora and I’m very disappointed. Is she bugged? A: She is not bugged. Her pick-up range is bigger than a regular fairy, but smaller than when you pick up the magnet item. She is actually quite strong when you get used to her, as her magnet will help pick up way more gems from treasure chests, but also picking up clovers, flowers, magnets and trophies. Quests General information about quests can be found here. Q: What affects quest rewards? A: Only fairy level (main factor) and dragon level does (smaller factor). A comparison in quest rewards (level 1 vs level 50 fairy, and using no dragons vs sending 2x level 30 dragons) can be found here. Q: Will using dragons based with abilities (rares/legendaries) affect gold coins from quests? A: No, as mentioned in the above answer, only fairy level and dragon level have an impact. The only type of dragon that has an effect on quests, is Estel/Estelis/Lysenthius, which all reduce quest time. Q: I don’t understand how the quest duration is calculated when using both Sophia and Estel. Can you help me out? A: Duration is calculated using this: calculated duration = regular duration of the quest / (1 + a + b + c) where: a is 0.25 if Estel is used on the left, b for the right, and c is 1 if Sophia is used. Otherwise, a, b, and c are all 0. Eggs and Selling Dragons General information about eggs can be found here. Q: Which type of egg should I buy? A: The consensus is that golden eggs are the most worthwhile to buy. Buying golden eggs, levelling the babies you get from them, and selling the evolutions at level 29 will actually make you profit (about 8000 coins per egg). More information on the subject can be found in this post. Q: When should I sell my dragons? A: At level 29, because that is the highest amount of coins that you will get out of a dragon. At level 30, the dragons will give you trophies instead, which is a rather bad currency compared to coins. But if you are going to buy trophy-based eggs, go for level 30. Q: When should I sell my dragons, if I'm only interested in legendaries? A: Still at 29, because selling a level 29 dragon and buying a bunch of golden eggs will give you more legendaries on average than selling it at 30 and buying legendary eggs. Q: Does zodiac-matchings affect sale price? A: No, only rarity and level matters. Q: Is there a list of the sale prices of all dragons? A: Yes, it can be found under the chapter ‘Sell value’ on this page. It’s at the bottom of the page. Q: Is it possible to get the new cool legendaries in regular eggs that were introduced for the new event? A: Sometimes. But one thing is for sure, you cannot get mythic and collector's through this process. Dragons and Their Effects General information about dragons can be found here. Q: How is dragon experience calculated in regular runs/quests? A: In the same way that player/account experience is calculated. For every monster killed (by all sources, so also by killing them through bomb-bats, rush flowers, etc.) the dragons will get 1 experience, for a boss kill they will get 50 experience. This makes the formula look like this: dragon xp = monsters killed + (bosses killed * 50) Do note that the armored goblins are considered regular monsters, and will give only 1 experience. Q: Do dragon effects stack? E.g. will using Moss twice increase the chance to find treasure chests by +50%? A: Almost every dragon effect stacks, but the second dragon’s effect will only have 50% effectiveness. This means that in the above example, the second Moss will only give +12.5% chance to find treasure chests, for a total of +37.5% chance to find treasure chests when using 2 Mosses. Q: Will using dragons with the same effect, but different type (e.g. Moss and Glowbeans) still have reduced effectiveness for the second dragon? A: Yes. The game does not care about type when it comes to effects, only about the effects themselves. So using Moss and Glowbeans will still give a +37.5% increased chance to find treasure chests, the same as using double Moss or double Glowbeans. Q: Do dragon effects scale with level or evolution? A: No. All dragons of the same type (so e.g. Moss, Shrubb and Forrest) will have the same effect. The only thing that changes is their damage. Q: What does the zodiac sign on dragons mean? A: Zodiac signs are a way to get an even stronger dragon; matching dragons that have the same zodiac sign will give them a damage bonus. Do note that dragons do not need to have matching zodiac signs to be able to evolved together. Q: How much stronger will my dragon be if I zodiac-match it? A: If a dragon is zodiac-matched once, the dragon will have +25% damage. If it is zodiac-matched twice, the dragon will have +35% damage. Q: So I need 4 dragons of the same zodiac to get a perfect level 30 dragon? A: No, it can be done by using only 3 dragons with the same zodiac sign. Let’s say you have 3 dragons with zodiac sign A and 1 dragon with zodiac sign B. You’ll want to evolve A + A to get a perfect A, and evolve A + B to get a non-perfect A. Then evolve the perfect A with the non-perfect A, and you’ll get a perfect level 30 A. So: (A + A) + (A + B) = A. Do note that the order is important! Evolving B with A instead of A with B will result in a non-perfect dragon! A nice example can be found here. Q: Do the elements/types of dragons mean anything? A: Yes, they provide Elemental Advantage against certain boss. Know more here. Q: Why is the damage so low on dragons that shoot multiple bullets, e.g. Lavabolt? A: It’s because every bullet will do the listed damage. If their damage was the same as other dragons, they would do double damage, which would be imbalanced. Q: What do the 'slow time by 10%' and 'slows flight by 10%' effects mean? (E.g. Furlix, Unagli, Corrado and their evolutions) A: It slows down the speed at which monster waves, and meteors, come at you. It will not decrease the speed at which bosses attack, or items drop. Q: What does the charming effect of dragons do? A: It slows monsters that are moving towards you by 50%. It is a stronger slow than the chilling effect (only slows monsters by 35%). Q: How do poisonous effects work in the game, e.g. dragons like Cretis? A: After the dragon's bullet hits something (poison works on all enemies in the game), the enemy will be poisoned for 2 seconds, and will take 500% of the dragon's damage over those 2 seconds. The effect starts doing damage instantly after hitting the enemy. It's also useful to note that the damage gets refreshed every single time a dragon bullet hits, but it wont 'overlap' with the previous poison. An explanation of how much damage the poison actually does (compared to the dragon's damage), can be found here. Q: Is there a full list of all dragons in the game, with their effects and dragon? A: Yes, the list can be found here. Raid Bosses General information about bosses and raids can be found here. Q: How do raid bosses work? A: Simply put: you fight together with the members of your group chat to take on a super strong boss. When you do more than 10% of the bosses maximum health, you have a chance (not a certainty!) of getting one of the new legendary dragons. The % chance of getting a specific legendary is stated at the bottom of the screen. Once you claim your reward, you can not get a reward again for the same boss. So doing 20% of the bosses maximum health in damage, will not give you 2 shots of getting the legendary. Q: I don’t like this boss! Can I fight another one? A: Yes, but not in the same group chat. When you play in another group chat, the boss (but also the level) will be different. If you start a new group chat yourself, the boss will be level 1 and easy to kill. Q: The boss is so hard! A: Yes, bosses at higher levels will be harder to kill. They will also reward more coins and trophies. Q: What does the from hell mean? What are all these prefixes? A: The from hell prefix means that during the boss fight meteor showers will occur. For a more complete list of prefixes and their meaning, please take a look here. Q: How does the loot system work? A: Please read here to learn more about things such as if there's a difference between doing 10% of the bosses maximum health as damage and doing 100% of the bosses maximum health as damage. Q: I'm unable to buy energy for trophies, why is this? A: Just refresh. Learn more here. Q: How does the item drop system for raidbosses work? A: It takes 10 000 damage for an item to possibly drop. The drop chance on a clover is 0.24, so 24%. The drop chance on a mushroom is 0.06, so 6%. These values are further increased by dragons such as Skout/Xiaolong, which makes them very good in boss raid settings. The Future of Everwing Q: Is EverWing available as a downloadable app? A: EverWing is only available on Messenger and Facebook. We believe that the future of mobile games exists outside of the app stores, and that games should be available instantly on any platform, whether it be an iPhone, Android, tablet, or desktop computer. We want users to be able to enjoy EverWing everywhere! Q: Where can I read about latest updates on EverWing? A: We are constantly working on new updates for EverWing and we can’t wait for you to see them! This includes new features, characters, dragons, bosses, events, customizations and more! Follow us on Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram for the latest news on EverWing! Also, make sure to visit the EverWing Wiki and EverWing Subreddit! Q: Do you sell EverWing merchandise? A: You can visit The Official Shop for EverWing here: http://playeverwing.com/store Q: How can I report an issue with the game? A: Please make sure to check if your question has been answered in the above FAQ section. Below are some of the known issues that we are aware of and we are working on resolving these issues. There is no need to contact us regarding these issues at this time. Known Issues Affecting Certain Users: * Video Ads: Video ads are introduced to certain users during this testing phase. The video ads functionality will be released to all players once the testing phase has been completed. * Game Does Not Load: Game only loads up to a certain percentage (0% – 99%) for certain users. * Game Not Available: Game displays a “Game Not Available” error message for certain users. Other Issues: * Game Crashes: Please make sure your Facebook Messenger is updated to the latest version as that may resolve some issues. We are constantly working on improving the performance of the game on all phones, so you may experience improvements as we continue development of the game and as Facebook Messenger releases updates to their app. So please make sure to update your Facebook Messenger whenever a new version is available. * Update OS Issue: EverWing is available on the operating system iOS (v8 or higher) and Android (v5 or higher), and through Messenger.com on computer browsers. This means that previous operating system versions such as Android 4.4 KitKat does not support EverWing on Instant Games. * Resolution Setting Issue: You can resolve this issue by reinstalling Facebook Messenger. We are currently working on a solution to this issue as well. * Messenger Notifications: When you play EverWing in a Facebook Messenger chat group, you may send some EverWing notifications to your friends as you progress through the game. If you would like to limit these notifications to a certain chat group of friends, you can create a separate Messenger chat group to play EverWing. * Selecting a Friend Issue: For certain users, the game may crash or not respond when trying to select a friend to play with. We are currently working on a solution to this issue. Other Inquiries: If your issue is not listed as a known issue and is not resolved by the FAQ, please login to the EverWing Support portal to submit a ticket and contact support: https://everwing.freshdesk.com/ Category:EverWing